


Knot Knot, Who's There?

by 5_erections



Series: To Be or Knot To Be [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Fingerfucking, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, slight mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_erections/pseuds/5_erections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes into heat, Harry fucks him. The tags say the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot Knot, Who's There?

**Author's Note:**

> Not as hot as I wanted it to be, but I hope you enjoy. Not nearly enough alpha/omega fics in this fandom. Unbeta'd. let me know if you find mistakes. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://5-erections.tumblr.com

Louis’ heat came from nowhere. Sure, he’d woken up this morning with a bit of a headache and slight dizziness, but he’d chalked it up to the few glasses of wine that’d he’d had with Harry the night before. 

Big mistake.

He doesn’t even make it through the workday before he’s sent home, hole slick from heat. He was lucky that Zayn, one of his beta coworkers, was able to drive him home so that he didn’t have to take the subway. Sure he hadn’t completely succumbed to the heat, the empty feeling between his legs, the raw need to be filled and knotted. 

If he weren’t so horny he’d probably be embarrassed that Zayn made him sit on a towel, but he was beyond caring, just wanted to get home to his bed and his favourite toys so he could ride out his heat. 

Louis trips up the stairs to his apartment, dizzy and aching with need. He fumbles his keys in the lock, door banging loudly against the wall as it flies open. He’s halfway through stripping off his shirt when he glances up and notices Harry, his Alpha best friend who’s been staying for the week, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Louis gulps, takes in Harry’s dark eyes, fists clenching a dishtowel tight, and feels another wave of heat, knees shaking as his hole produces fresh slick. 

“Louis,” Harry says, voice practically a growl, nostrils flaring at the scent Louis’ body is producing. 

But Louis, Louis can’t. He can’t think anymore. He just needs his clothes off, the fabric rough against his too sensitive skin. He finishes yanking off his shirt, moaning as the cool air hits his heated skin, before fumbling with the buckle of his belt, undoing it as quickly as his fingers will allow. 

With his eyes off Harry, he’s surprised to be pressed back into the door, Harry’s teeth biting hard into the skin where neck meets shoulder. 

“Fuck, Lou, smell so good,” voice gravelly and low, he takes Louis’ wrists in one wide hand and holds them above his head. Louis moans, hips bucking in need of friction. Harry presses his own hips tight against Louis’ so he’s forced back against the door with no hope of moving. With his other hand, Harry shoves down Louis’ pants, sliding his hand into the back of Louis’ soaked boxer briefs, the fabric clinging to his bum. Harry doesn’t tease, immediately sliding two thick fingers into Louis’ hole, already loose, wet, and waiting to be filled. 

“So open, Lou, just waiting to be filled aren’t you? You want my knot babe?” Louis whimpers, hands clenching and unclenching in Harry’s grip. “Answer me, Lou.” It’s not even a request; it’s a command, from an alpha. 

“Yes, please Harry, I need it, so empty –“, he cuts off as Harry jams his fingers into his prostate, his cock jerking against his stomach as he comes with a shout. Harry quickly releases Louis’ wrists, slides his fingers out of Louis’ hole despite Louis’ whimpered protests, and hoists him into the air. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, groaning as Harry tucks his fingers back inside Louis’ hole. “You’re so wet, Lou,” Louis whimpers again, face tucked into Harry’s neck, practically incoherent with need. 

Harry all but throws Louis onto the bed, immediately crowding over top of him, placing a biting kiss to Louis’ lips. Harry’ draws back, quick to tug off his own shirt, shoving his jeans and boxers off his hips, just enough to get his cock out, base already throbbing, the promise of large knot. 

He grips Louis’ thighs, pushing them up, “So wet for me Lou, hold yourself open for me,” he commands, Louis brining his hands up to hold his legs to his chest. Harry watches in fascination as Louis’ hole forces out more slick, thighs already sticky and glistening from the fluid.

“Please, Harry, I need it, need you knot, please,” Louis’ eye are wet with unshed tears, a pink flush spreading from his cheeks down to his chest, body damp and quivering with need, pretty pink hole clenching on empty air.

And who is Harry to deny Louis. 

Making sure that Louis continues to hold his legs up, Harry presses right up against his bum, rubbing his cock in the slick that coats the rim of Louis’ hole. Louis makes a high pitched keening noise as Harry presses in deep, the head of his cock popping through allowing for an easy glide in deep. Louis’ fingers twitch against his grip under his knees, tears finally spilling over at the raw pleasure of finally, finally being filled with alpha cock. 

Harry’s eyes stay focuses on Louis’ hole, watching the way his rim stretches around the thick girth of Harry’s cock, slick leaking around the edges. Louis’ whole body is quaking, continuous whimpers spilling from his mouth with every brutal thrust of Harry’s hips. 

“You going to come for me again, babe? I know you need to, so desperate for my cock, my knot,” he slides his cock deliberately over Louis’ prostate watches as his omega’s eyes squeeze tight, cock releasing three streams of cum from where it’s trapped under his thighs. “Such a good boy for me, Lou, so needy, got such a slutty little hole, let me slide right in, you’d let anyone in here, wouldn’t you?” Harry asks, hips thrusting brutally, he tucks his head into Louis’ neck and bites down again, almost like a warning. 

Louis is frantically shaking his head at Harry’s words, because yes, Louis is in heat but this is Harry, his best friend, “No,” he chokes out, “Just you, only you, always been you.” Harry bites into his neck harder, sharp canines almost but not quite breaking skin. He sucks hard on the tender skin, bringing the blood to the surface. 

The knot at the base of Harry’s cock starts to swell, “Feel that?” He asks, the slowly swelling knot bumping against Louis’ hole, “’s my knot. Gonna knot you real good, maybe knock you up, get you all swollen with my babies, show everyone that you’re mine.” Louis’ eyes are wide open at Harry’s words, and he comes for a third time when Harry shoves his knot into Louis’ hole, thick bulge pressed right against Louis’ prostate. 

Harry circles his hips against Louis’ bum, orgasm hitting him as he pumps a load of cum into Louis’ hole, locked tights around the stretch of Harry’s knot. He leaves another biting kiss to Louis’ lips, sucking hard on his tongue, then his swollen lower lip. “Feel that Lou, I’m marking you all up inside, gonna stay in your greedy little hole till you’re pregnant.” Louis whimpers again at his words, cock twitching against his stomach. 

With the sharp edge of the heat dissipating, Louis relaxes back into the pillows, sighing at the feel of Harry’s lips against his neck, the stretch of his hole and the feeling of Harry’s cum continuously pumping into his hole. 

Once Harry starts to regain his senses, he brings his face above Louis’, green eyes locking with blue. 

“How’re you feeling?” He asks, voice gentle, not so demanding, so obviously alpha, as before. Louis just moans in response, shifts his hips and grins smugly. 

“Used, well fucked,” Harry runs a hand across Louis’ sweaty forehead, pushing his hair back, and leaving a kiss to his forehead. 

“I – I didn’t mean to go all alpha on you,” Harry says, wincing at his previous choice of words. Louis frowns.

“Did, so, you don’t want me?” Louis’ eyebrows furrow, eyes looking anywhere but Harry, which proves difficult with the alpha directly on top of him. He tries to move away, crying out at the painful tug of Harry’s knot against his hole.

“What, no!” Harry cries, quick to appease his omega, “How could I not want you, it’s you, you’re my Louis. I just, I need to know that, that you want me. That I didn’t force you into mating with me,” Harry grasps Louis’ chin with one hand, forcing eye contact. 

“You’re my Harry,” he replies, grin tugging at his lips, “And now it appears you’re my mate, and father of my children.” He giggles at the last few words, blushing at the thought of being pregnant with Harry’s children. 

Harry grins wolfishly, biting at Louis’ chin. “God I hope, imagine you all swollen with my kids, can’t imagine anything hotter.” 

The two trade kisses as Harry’s knot starts to go down, cum no longer flowing into Louis. Once the knot has reduced enough, Harry gently frees himself from the tight clench of Louis’ hole, groaning at the sight Louis’ hole makes. Skin pink and tender, puffy from such a hard fuck, the slight gape of his hole revealing the mass amounts of cum Harry left behind. 

Harry places a delicate kiss to Louis’ perineum, “Definitely knocked you up good.” 

~

Four months later Harry arrives home from work, he greets Louis in the kitchen, places a delicate kiss to his mate’s lips, and then another delicate kiss to his pregnant tummy.


End file.
